If you only knew
by darkkmarkk
Summary: Hermione finds herself in a risky situation, but thanks to a secret that only few know about her, Hermione along with a few close friends will embark on a journey to triumph over evil once again...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything you recognize from Cannon**

Chapter 1: Capture

It was freezing, goose bumps formed on her pale skin as the hair stood up on her arms and neck. Something was not right, the coopery smell of blood and putrid decay hit her nose and she gagged, before taking a deep breathe and breathing through her mouth. Where was she, her eyes clinched shut as the onslaught of the dull light from the many candles hit her bruised face. Her fingers twitched as she tried to move her arm but found that her wrist was bound. She ached all over as if she was hit by the night bus. She didn't recall how she came to be in this position, the last thing she remembered was finally dropping the wards around the Lestrange property before everything went black. It was a contract hire from the Ministry Of Magic that she had been working on, they had contacted her a fort night ago, offered her a huge amount of galleons and a opportunity to pursue the libraries in the department of Mystery deep in the bowels of the Ministry. She couldn't refuse that kind of offer especially since only the unspeakables and the Minister him self where granted entrance. Hermione Granger, had been creating custom made wards and Curse Breaking for the last fiver years, quickly creating a name for herself in the Magical world. She was the best at what she did, having the biggest cliental that witches and wizards in her field could only dream about. So how the said witch, found herself laid flat on her back on a uneven concrete slab that was digging into her shoulder blades completely naked as the day she was born. Was beyond her, this was supposed to be a simple job, well for her anyways, just in and out. The property was supposed to be uninhabited for several years, not dangerous at all, so for her to find herself in this position was unthinkable. She slowly cracked a swollen eye open and turned her head to the side examining the cream colored walls with little focus. They were bereft of any artwork, and there was no furniture in the small space, nothing she recognized. She heard a clearing of a throat on the other side of the room, she took a shaky breath as her heart started pounding a cadence in her chest, she winched as she turned her face to the noise and let out a silent whimper as she realized that the man leaning casually against the door frame, arms crossed in front of his chest with a sickening smile that showed his perfectly straight teeth. Was none other than the most wanted and last living Death Eater in the whole of Europe.

"Hello Mudblood, did you miss me?" the frosty voice of Anton Dolohov drawled as he straightened his massive form and began to cross the small path between the door and the slab she was tied to like some sort of sacrifice. All Hermione could do was stare angrily at the wizard, who stood before her with a look that would chill Severus Snape himself to the bone.

" Ahh, you have fire don't you Mudblood? Its such a shame that you where born a disgrace on wizarding kind isn't it." not waiting for an answer he continued on with his speech

" I've waited for the perfect opportunity to finish what I started so many years ago before you and that little gang of miscreants came and ruined everything" he spat as he ran his cold clammy hand up Hermione's leg coming to rest heavily on her upper thigh, causing Hermione to tremble with fury.

" I could have killed you that night, but you had to show just how cleaver you could be with the fancy little wand work you attempted on me. I still got you good though I must admit I was very put out when I learned you survived the hex that I had created myself for worthless mudbloods like you"

he had a small pout on his full lips that in some other universe may have been found attractive but coupled with the entirely insane look in his hazel eyes, matted hair and filthy robes he looked just as evil and dark as the devil himself.

" Not a single soul, I used that particular curse on has survived it, it's designed to cut the organ from the inside out while simultaneously boiling the recipients blood causing them to bleed out" he chuckled a little causing Hermione to shudder as the sound washed over her ears and she remembered the agonizing physical and emotional pain it had caused, She would always have the extensive jagged scar that was a firey red color just as it had been all those years ago when she received it. It was with her for life, it was such dark magic that the more you tried to cure it the worst it became. The scar started on her left collar bone and twisted its way between her breast and ended harshly on her right hip. She went to speak but found that she had been silenced, seething with anger she glared daggers at the deranged dark wizard in front of her.

" Oh no, I believe that this will be much more fun if you cant utter a sound don't you"

He said as he removed his hand from her thigh and stroked her bruised cheek. She tried to wrench her face away from his grasp but it only seemed to anger him as he brought his gloved hand down and powerfully smacked her other cheek causing her face to slam down into the concrete slab she was tied to, her mouth opened in a soundless scream as her swollen eyes began to water, a solid red hand print began to form as blood dripped from her now split lip, she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. So she took in a sharp breath and forced the pain away and into the back of her mind. Hermione focused all her hatred onto the unhinged wizard staring coldly down at her with his head cocked to the side as if silently warning her not to cross him again. She had made it through much more problematic situations than the one at the present and as soon as she had a chance Anton Dolohov would regret the day he decided to cross the brightest witch of the age, because she had a secret that not many knew of. So when she got free, and yes she would get free he would pay and she would be the last thing he ever saw before he rotted in hell. But for now she would have to bide her time and listen to the insane individual that now had his back to her as he leaned over a small table mumbling to himself as he mixed a abundance of ingredients into a small pewter cauldron.

**A:N/ What do you think? Is it ok? Should I continue?….**

**Please Review Ideas and creative criticism are greatly appreciated….. **

**Until next time my pretties cackles like a mad woman…..**

**-darkkmarkk-**


End file.
